Vibrations of Love
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Newly married Alicia and Peter and a washing machine. It is smut and fluff... I guess it can be a 4. th story in my flashback collection starting with Can You Feel The love Tonight...


_Okay this story is inspired by gushing over Alicia/Peter sex scenes and a almost sex scene on a washing machine with Terri. The story is dedicated to her and Kiki (who I owned a Sex -story). It is set in the past actually rather far in the past. AP has just married and is living in the apartment with out air conditioning. _

_I don't own The Good Wife_

* * *

**Vibrations of love**

It was an unusually warm day in late October, actually it had been like that all week. People were surprised by late the heat wave. The moment Peter walked out onto the street he was met by the surprising heat as well, a complete shock after the chilliness of the office. He almost regretted leaving the cool air in there after all the dark suit he was wearing was more than a little uncomfortable in this heat. Most others would just hurry home in the need of changing or find the cool air once more, but that wouldn't be the case when he got home. He wouldn't be getting out of a suit anytime soon with the evening plans him and Alicia had and their apartment had no air condition. They really hadn't thought the air condition thing through, then they first rented it and how warm it was going to get without. Even though they had the windows open as much as possible it was astoundingly warm. On most days it didn't matter much as he forgot everything about warm and heat, except the other kind of heat that consumed him, every time he looked at her -_Alicia __his __wife._

His wife, yeah he was still not completely over that one, that she had become his wife. That someone as amazing, fantastic and beautiful as Alicia, actually loved him enough to marry him. And that was also the reason why he left now overly excited to get home. Alicia would be at home when he got there. Probably not wearing much beside the t-shirt from the Mexican place below their apartment, it seemed to be her favorite these days, as it was big and and loose around her, meaning it was a little easier for her to shake the heat of and keep cold. Most other men would maybe prefer their wives or girls in sexy lingerie, and Peter did like it then Alicia dressed in that. However truth be told she looked just as amazing and sexy, if not more, in that shirt with her long curls loose, messy hanging down her back, as she did in some form for lingerie. Maybe it was because she looked far more relaxed and uncomfortable that way than when she wore silk slips or teddies, and he loved seeing her relaxed. He also worried about her and wanted to see her, she hadn't been feeling well in the morning, he had been woken up around 5.30 am to the sound of her throwing up. Still she had insisted on going to work saying she was a little better.

He knew she would be home by now, because of the plans they had for the evening, dinner at his parents. Meaning she had promised to come home early: something that was otherwise not a common thing, but he knew how it was: She was a junior associate and had to work as much as possible to be the best and pull the highest number of billable hours and raise the fastest.

So she left early and came home late most days Not even staying home when she was feeling unwell as seen by today). This mean that the little time they did share together were even more precious to them.

Most of the weekends at least Sundays were reserved only for the two of them, meaning they didn't make other plans. They had actually turned down invitations because it was _their_ day, but that was the agreement they had made, as they knew they would need to have something like that with them both working long hours and risking not seeing much of each other in the daily life. And they had soon discovered that prediction had been completely true. When they both came home they were tired, yeah exhausted, and many times still needed to prepare for the next day at work. Something they had figured out were better done together than apart, helping one another, but still they didn't have much time for anything but work. So Sundays meant no work and just _them_. Instead Sundays were spend laying around in bed until noon; sometimes with breakfast in bed, most times lazy love making, and just talking. The rest of what they did on Sundays were different, sometimes they just hang around in the apartment, but most times they went out either to the park, the cinema, lunch/dinner or something else they came up with. Most Sunday nights ended on the couch watching some kind of movie, which they never managed to see more than half of because of other more pleasurable activities. Yes, they really were still in their honeymoon phase of their marriage and they enjoyed it. However since they kept their Sundays free for each other it also meant when his mother called and invited them to dinner it had to be another night at the week. They ended up choosing Saturday as that would mean it was a little easier for Alicia to leave early. And the same for him.

He entered their apartment and was once again shocked by how warm it actually was inside it, just like he was everyday coming home.

"Alicia?" he called out. Hoping she had returned home already. He smiled when he heard her answer of: "_in__here"_. He followed the sound of her voice. And found her in the room where their washing machine was located along with boxes of things, they were not sure where to place and hadn't really unpacked yet and not really had the space for. It was more or less their storage room, and it was probably the warmest room in the apartment.

Alicia was loading the machine up, not bothering to look up as he entered. Peter on the other hand was stunned by the sight of her, _like __he __was __most __times __these __days_. She was wearing the loose T-shirt, just as he had assumed she would before hand, and it was clinging to her every curve making the sight of her in it even more alluring. His first thought was she was sweating that much, making the shirt stick to her body like a second skin, however as he took in the sight of her in it, he realized that her hair was humid and more curly than other wise (especially if she had been at work); meaning she must just have showered and probably remembered she needed to do some laundry, and just pulled the shirt on again. He was completely amazed by looking at her: She really was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. He felt himself harden, at the sight of her like that, never looking up though he was sure she already knew he was there, it was like she was teasing him intentional.

He walked into to the room and up behind her, he caught hold of her waist and pulled her against him, kissing her neck with quick seductive kisses, making her let out a squeal of laughter, and telling him to stop it, but her tone of her voice told another story. He was already stroking her sides letting his fingers slip under her shirt, and run up her sides teasing her warm bare skin, making her laughter turn in to a low moan of his name. He kept kissing her neck as he did this. She let her head fall a little back and to the side offering him a better access. She was so tempting to him, and he wanted to keep going but he was also worried about her, he wanted to know if she was better now or if she was still feeling unwell as she had in the morning. He gave her neck one last kiss, and pulled his hands out the shirt and turned her around kissing her tenderly on the lips, before he pulled back a little. His hands were on her waist once more caressing the skin there, as the shirt of hers had ridden up a little. There was heat in her gaze as well now, probably reflecting his own and a tender smile on her face.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked, for a short moment she looked confused, before she smiled back at him.

"After _that_ how do you think I am feeling?" she answered him teasingly.

"Not what I meant. This morning..." she nodded already understanding what he was asking her.

"I am okay. It is not bad anymore." She told him softly.

"So we don't need to cancel tonight?" Peter asked her, if she was still feeling just a little sick he would immediately call his mother and tell her they couldn't come.

She let out a laughter.

"So that is what this is about: No I am okay. I am not going to be the reason why Jackie don't get to see you tonight. She would just hate me even more if that happened. Speaking of which, you should go shower so we don't end up late." She kissed him quickly and turn around again. Peter saw her hit the button on the machine turning it on, and it wasn't the only thing turned on by her action, he was as well, well technically he was already turned-on by just the sight of her but the thought of the washing machine and Alicia was a turn-on as well, or rather Alicia on top of the washing machine. She turned back around and shook her head a little at him before she started to try and move around him clearly intending to leaving the room, probably to get dressed and ready to leave, but Peter didn't let her. He held her back. catching her waist once more, and giving her another kiss.

"Well when lets be late, I'll take the responsibility. I'll call her and tell her we can't come because I have a fever. " He told her, while kissing her seductively.

"Now that would be a lie." She whispered back against his lips.

"No, it is not a lie, I do have a fever. I am burning up... because of you Ali..." Okay he knew that was a cheesy line, but the way it made her laugh was worth it. He was fast though as he quickly lifted her up on the washing machine.

"Peter..." She yelped in surprise, over his move. He smiled to himself, pleased that he knew exactly how to surprise her. He kissed her again, in a series of quick playful kisses on the lips before he moved over her cheek kissing along her jaw line up to her ear.

"Are you sill in a hurry Ali?" He teased her, already having a pretty good idea what her answer would be from the way she was moaning, and pushing at his suit jacket, he shrugged out of it, and helped her work on his shirt buttons, her nibbled fingers had found the moment she had better access to them. He sucked on her earlobe a little, before letting his tongue run over the shell of her ear, making her whimper, he knew she was surrendering and no longer cared about the time, which was good as he had no intention of this being quick over and done. She was too beautiful and tempting like this, hair humid and only the damn shirt on.

He knew that she had nothing else on at all as he had felt her bare butt when he lifted her up on the machine and he had almost lost control in that moment, but he didn't want her quick and fast, well he did, but more than that he wanted to taste her and tease the pleasure out of her, enjoying her every sigh and moan, which was what he did now.

He kissed down her neck sucking lightly in the spot where he neck and shoulder met after pushing the shirt a little out of the way. He had briefly thought of pulling it off her before going further but he really did love to watch her in that shirt with nothing else on, seeing her breasts which seem to be slightly larger and more tender these days bounce lightly under it. Instead he pulled away making Alicia groan annoyed by the loss of contract. He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss as he opened the last few buttons on the shirt before he shrugged out of that one as well, and pulled his under-shirt over his head. He caught Alicia's eyes for a few seconds they were shining like stars and she was shamelessly checking him out. He smiled at her, and gave her one more of those brief kisses, before he lowered himself to the floor.

"Peter?" He heard her ask confused, but he just winked at her, before he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her forward closer to the edge. She spread her legs without hesitation clearly having figured out what he intended. He placed a light kiss just behind her right knee, hearing her soft sign just from this action. He let his tongue slip out tracing that little spot lightly, knowing how it was one of her special spots. And he was right as always, he felt one of her hands in his hair, her fingers interweaving themselves. His tongue follow a path up her leg across her inner thigh, slightly surprised to find that her juices had already trickled down her thighs. He carefully licked the small trail of liquid of it, god she tasted delicious, spicy and sweet at the same time.

Peter smiled against her skin, as he heard her moan in pleasure and felt her hand pulled lightly at his hair clearly wanting him but hurry up, but he was in no hurry. He liked knowing he could do this to her: Tease and tempt her to the edge, until she begged for release, which he gladly gave her, but only when she would be so much on the edge that it would bring her the ultimate pleasure and he liked knowing he could give her that.

"Relax." He told her, as he looked up at her and gave her a smile. He placed both of her legs over his shoulders, and pulled her a little more forward to get the best angle. With one hand he parted her carefully. She was already wet and swollen from her arousal, and he let his tongue slip out and ran it all the way up her slit from her bottom to her clit, taking the first taste of her sweet cream. He swilled his tongue around her clit, before he sucked the little pearl in to his mouth, coaxing it out from under it's hood, and lapping at it. Alicia was whimpering her and her fingers was clawing at his hair, pulling his face closer to her, he followed her wish. And sucked at her pearl hard, while he let one of his fingers circle her opening in light teasing strokes before he entered it. She clenched eagerly almost greedily around the finger. He flickered his tongue over her clit again and again while switching between motions from side to side, upward downwards or in number eight signs, knowing that the unknown in what he would do next, would give her greater pleasure. Meanwhile he moved his finger in and out of her in a slow rhythm, soon after letting a second finger join the first. She writhed on the washing machine and he suddenly realized that the motions of the machine beneath her turned his finger almost into a vibrator, he smiled against her. Why had he never thought of this before?

He was careful about the way he moved his fingers, he wanted to build her pleasure up, not just get her off the fastest way possible, so he made sure it was only with every fifth thrust, the tips of his fingers bushed over that spongy spot inside of her. The spot he knew she was begging him to touch more in her soft breathless whimpers. He however didn't comply, which lead to Alicia pressing his face completely against her, and her hips moving eagerly against his fingers, riding them and trying herself to make sure she got more pressure on the spot she wanted, however he used his other hand to hold her hips down haltering her movements. Through all of this he could feel the vibrations of the washing machine and he knew if he could feel it the way he could, they must he even stronger for Alicia, he smiled against her knowing those vibrations would help stimulate her further. She kept wiggling around and he knew he would be able to keep better pressure on her clit with his fingers instead of his tongue, plus he what he actually was eager for was another taste of her, so he carefully pulled his fingers out of her, and the groan she gave the moment they were no longer in her, clearly showed her annoyance with that. As he moved his lips of her clit, he briefly looked up at her, he was met with the fire in her eyes, telling him how unhappy she was right now, he shook his head as much as he could with her fingers still in his hair trying to pull him back against her. And he surrendered by letting his tongue run along her slit a few times once again, before letting it swill around her entrance lapping at her juices, before letting it slip just inside, just a sliver. She clenched momentarily down on it, like she had with his fingers, as she let out a gush of wetness he eagerly lapped up before pushing his tongue further inside of her. He loved the feeling of her pulsing around it while he started to move it in and out slowly. He let his thumb brush her clit, starting to rub it in soft circles. He knew she was getting closer and closer to her release, because of the way she was clenching more and more down on his tongue as well as her moaning.

He kept lapping her juices up like a kitten licking up cream. Her flavor was changing becoming richer and stronger another sign of her quickly approaching release, so he teased her once more by pulling his tongue all the way out and took three long licks of the full length of her slit, before he changed again and pushed three fingers into her while he sucked hard on her clit, sending her fully over the edge with this unexpected move. Her inner-walls tightened completely around his fingers, making it harder for him to keep moving them and keep her orgasm going but he did, twisting them slightly so they pressed more against the spot inside her, that brought her the most pleasure. He also kept on sucking hard on her clit as she rode out her waves of pleasure, wanting to make sure she hit the ultimate climax. As she came back down, he kept moving his fingers in and out of her slowly, while he changed to lightly brushing her clit in soft swills of his tongue. He carefully pulled his fingers back out and sucked them clean, before he stood back up.

Alicia was still panting and clearly not calmed back down completely. He kissed her teasingly on the lips letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue. She moan into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. Peter deepened the kiss tracing her mouth with his tongue, before meeting and mating with hers. She broke it of, way too soon for Peter's liking, and he feared she had remembered that they should be getting read to leave instead of hot and heavy in the washing-room. However she only reached forward placing soft kisses from his jawline and down to his collarbone. He let out a low growl, as she kissed him softly there, her hands caressing his chest. Peter found the hem of her shirt, slowly lifting it up and off her, because though he loved her in it, he still was man enough to admit he preferred her without. She pulled back enough so he could pull the shirt completely off her in one swift movement. He sucked in a breath of air as he took in her naked beauty once again, before he palmed her breasts her nipples growing harder against the flat of his palm, she whimpered softly, her breasts really did seem to be a lot more tender and sensitive these days. He started to place kisses down her throat in a soft trail of sweet kisses and licks. He sucked lightly on the hallow there her throat met her collarbone, making her sigh and whimper. A soft _please,_ escaped her lips, begging him to not torture her like this. He smiled against her skin, while placing another kiss on the soft spot making her moan again. He rubbed her nipples with his thumbs making then pebble even further. His lips drifted down slop of her collarbone, he placed a sweet kiss on top of left breast right above his hand. He moved his hand letting his lips take over the attention on her breast and she pushed herself more against him while she whimpered for more. Her fingers once more buried in his hair pulling him closer to her breast, guiding him. His lips found her nipple and lashed onto it sucking on it like a newborn after milk. He rolled his tongue around it pushing it up against the roof of his mouth, and gently nibbled on it. His other hand was still paying homage to her right breast. He continued this a little before he switched sides, giving her right breast the oral treatment her left had just received. His lips moved from her nipple to the side of her right breast and sucked slowly on the skin there, letting his tongue sneak out and trace small circles, he really loved how sensitive her breast seemed to be. Alicia was moaning and twisting around, pulling at his hair first pushing his head closer to her, but when pulling enough to make him let go. He looked up at her and met her gaze, her eyes were darkened by her desire.

"Please Peter... no more teasing..." She begged him as she dragged him back to her, meeting his lips with her own in a passionate kiss.

The washing machine vibrated beneath her was causing her body to shake lightly against him. He kissed her back fully while he let his hand drift downwards again_, _still teasing her by brushing his fingers across her stomach, her hip, her outer thigh and her inner thigh, his fingers almost brushing against her mound, where he knew she was once more burning for attention, but he never touched her directly. Alicia own hands had slid downwards over his chest sending shivers through him with her tender touch, until she got to his pants.

Her hands were fighting with his zipper, trying to get them open, finally succeeding she wasted no time before pushing them and his boxers down. The moment they were of her her hands were back at him brushing his arousal teasing him. He knew she was taking revenge for what he had done to her. She ran a finger up and down his length. Peter brought her forward on the washing machine. He sucked in a deep breath as she lined him up against her core. He locked his eyes on hers and entered her in a switch motion. She was more than ready from his teasing and and her previous orgasm, she was slick and and soft and her velvet walls squeezed him tightly as he entered her. He slowly slid in until he filled her to the hilt. She let out a low throaty moan as he pulled back out, only to push back in with a deep thrust. Her hips pushed forward and upward to him. He pulled her into another deep kiss sucking on her tongue and making her moan. Her core shook around him due to the vibrations of the washing machine. The humming sent pulses up through her and to him. Waves that felt like they rolled up and down his own pulsating length. He slid his hands under her ass, tilting her and changing the angle for how he entered her. Her nails teared at his bare back. He hissed at the light pain that was instantly converted to pleasure by her lips finding his collarbone once more and letting her tongue trace it. The room was filled by the sound of the machine and their bodies meeting, the moist sound of his balls hitting her wetness with every thrust.

She whispered and moaned in to his ear begging him for more and harder, and he complied. Changing his strokes to harder and deeper ones, hitting her most sensitive spot with his thrusts. The machines vibrations were still surrounding them and stimulating them, making his length rub erratically against her walls doubling their pleasure. He growled lightly and pulling out of her slowly before slamming hard into her once again. His hands gripped her hips tightly, impaling her deeper onto him with his every motion, again and again. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist so that their hips collided every time he plunged into her. Alicia's moans and screams of pleasure were the most erotic thing he had ever heard, and it still, spurred him on, even after so many times together. He reached down between them and rubbed her clit. Her lips found his once more in a feverish kiss of passion. The machine stopped moving for a moment and before it started again, the vibrations almost stronger now.

Alicia groaned a little in surprise, and moaned once again. Peter once more pulled almost all the way out of her before he plunged back into her in a hard thrust, his balls slapped lightly against her skin once more. He heard her whimpering his name, making him harden even further if that was even still possible. And with the cycle spin going on and Peter once more thrusting hard into her, he send her tumbling over the edge. She squeezed down, surrounding him in a vice like grip, and as he continued to move in her, the thigh almost painful squeeze, send him tumbling over the edge after her. He pushed into her one last time, with such force, he almost feared he would break her. The way she was still clenching and fluttering around him, milked him completely dry.

He held her while they both calmed down, her face was pressed against his chest, and he stroked her hair, letting his fingers run through the curly stands. He carefully lifted her face and his lips found hers in a sweet kiss.

"You are okay Ali?" he whispered against her lips. He was suddenly scared, he had been to rough with her, after all she had not been feeling well that morning and he had forgotten all about that while they were going at it like starving animals.

She let out a light laughter. "Yes, Peter, I'm great. However you have just made us very late for your mother." Her comment, brought him almost out of his haze, not completely as he was still nestled deep within her warmth wetness, making it hard to come completely back to earth. However he forced himself to only give he one more light kiss before pulling out of her and helping down from the machine.

"I guess, I should go shower." He told her with a grin, but she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You really think I am going to let you have the shower first?" She asked. He looked at her confused for a minute. He hadn't thought of that but of course she would need to shower again, after all if she was just half as sweaty as him after their coupling she would really be in need of one.

"Well we could shower together and save time, love?" He offered, only to get a stern look in return.

"That would never mean saving time." She told him, and he knew she was right. It would mean they would be even later, he let out a breath.

"Okay hurry up and don't take long in the shower, Ali." He told her, and he got a smile and a kiss as a thank you, before she left the room. Peter reached down and picked up their clothes, before leaving the room as well. He walked over to their bedroom and had just entered it, when he heard the sound of Alicia being sick once more. He throw the clothes on the bed and hurried into the bathroom. There she was on the floor, just like she had been in the morning, except this time she was wet and there was shampoo in her hair. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her as he sat down behind her. He brushed her wet hair back and rubbed her back lightly, as she throw up again. She flushed the toilet as she was done, before leaning back against him, clearly exhausted. He whipped away some of shampoo sliding down her face.

"It's that smell..." She mumbled against his neck. Peter was completely confused for a moment. The thing he could smell most was her jasmine shampoo.

"What smell?" He asked carefully while holding her tightly.

"My shampoo, it has been bothering me for days, but I have been able to control it so far." She mumbled. Peter felt confused, had she been feeling ill for days now? He had only known about this morning. "You're probably having some kind of stomach bug." He told her softly: "It will pass in a few days, until when I will get you another shampoo tomorrow. But we are not going to my mother tonight. Come on I will wash you hair and you can rest afterward, and I will call and cancel tonight." Alicia nodded slowly, and let him help her up. He had to hold her as she was still not feeling very well. He washed her hair, as he had promised and she laid on the bed while he called his parents and canceled: Explaining Alicia was ill and they had hoped she was over it, but she wasn't.

* * *

Later that night after she had napped, and he had made her some soup, they were cuddling on the couch, watching some kind of chick flick Alicia had wanted to watch. Peter himself found it more than a little boring, but she was ill and he was contend to just hold her, only following the movie halfheartedly.

"Why did she just run to the bath-room?" He asked confused over the movie, having not followed it enough to get why the lead had suddenly been in such a hurry.

"She doesn't know it yet but she is clearly pregnant." Alicia explained patiently: "She is moody and throwing up, it is kind of surprising she haven't figured..." She continued before pausing herself. Peter wondered why she hadn't finished explaining. "Peter..." She whispered softly. Her voice sounding almost strange.

"Yes?" He was more than a little confused what was going on with her.

"I think you need to go to the 24 hours pharmacy." She told him softly.

"You're feeling worse again?" Peter asked starting to wonder if he should get a doctor, or take her to the hospital.

"No... not really..." She answered softly. Peter sat up and looked down at her, very confused by her answer.

"But if you need meds..." he started to say but was interrupted by Alicia.

"I don't need meds however I do need a pregnancy test." She told him softly looking into his eyes. Peter stared at her his mouth having dropped open. He was not sure what to answer. _She was pregnant? They could be having a baby?_ His shock changed to an overwhelming happiness. Alicia might be pregnant with their baby. Suddenly he smiled, and placed his hand on top of her stomach.

"You think, you might be?" He whispered, his voice more hoarse with emotions than he had expected. She smiled at him and gave him a little nod. "

Yes, I think that I might be pregnant, and that is why I have been throwing up." She said as she sat back up letting him hug her close.

"A little baby boy or girl." He whispered into her ear. And felt her nod against him.

"So will you get me the test?" She asked softly. And he nodded.

As they fell asleep that night, Peter arms were wrapped tightly around Alicia with both of his hands placed protectively over her stomach and over the little new life, they were now pretty sure was growing in her.


End file.
